


Devil in Chocolate

by AllenKune



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Comfort Sex, Comfort in the finale, Drama, Kidnapping, M/M, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Le sol froid en pierre l'aidait à oublier sa peau brûlante et ses muscles endolorirent. La chaîne autour de son cou le gênait mais pas autant que l'odeur des cadavres et de la mort. Il gémit de douleur et laissa sa tête retomber quand la porte s'ouvrit, éclairant sa prison d'obscurité. Il avait m'impression de n'être jamais partie de cet endroit. Malgré leurs sourires, leurs regards ne trompent pas les demi-démons.





	Devil in Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première fanfiction qui n'est pas une demande d'amis ... juste un projet de concours pour le quelle je n'avais pas grande idée.  
> Un OS pour le concours de Ann-san avec quelque thèmes imposait ainsi que des mots imposait. Je suis curieuse de voir votre avis pour cette OS a peu écrit par hasard vue que je n'avais pas d'idée de fiction originale encore une fois.  
> J'ai peut être mis trop de drama ? Mais c'était un thème imposait comme le fandoms qui devais faire partie d'une liste ... et je n'aime pas le Yukio/Rin.  
> D'ailleurs je suis ouverte au défis et demande , tant que c'est réalisable et que je connais le fandoms si vous m'en demandez un.

Rin était seul dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec son frère. Ce n'était pas plus mal , il en avait besoin pour ne plus penser. Ne plus penser à ses dernières heures et à leurs regards. Le fils de Satan n'y arrivait pas avec eux alors que leurs yeux étaient gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire. Peut-être qu'un peu de solitude arriverait à faire disparaître leurs regards emplis de peur et d'horreur.

 

Rin soupira et se concentra de nouveau sur la pâte qu'il mélangeait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. L'absence de son frère lui permettait au moins de profiter de leur cuisine pour cuisiner plus que de raison. Ses pensées se perdirent à nouveau comme sa prise sur le plat en verre. Il sursauta quand il lâcha le bol, le laissant se fracasser sur le sol alors qu'il se rappela comment tout cela avait commencé.

 

Rin marchait dans la rue principale du quartier commerçant, les bras chargés de sac de courses où on l'avait envoyé cherché. Il ne savait même plus pour qui ou pourquoi. Par contre l'apprenti exorciste se souvenait très bien du tissu qui s'était posé sur sa bouche avant qu'il ne se sente faible. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés rapidement et Rin avait été emmené vers une voiture sans que la foule ne remarque rien à part les sacs étalés sur le sol.

 

Enfermé dans le coffre, Rin aurait pu penser être dans un film de mafia s'il n'avait pas été attaché et plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Dans un sens il n'en était pas si loin. Lui qui combattait et s'entraînait pour battre Satan et était continuellement en danger à force de rencontrer toutes sortes de démons, le voilà kidnappé par une organisation humaine qui avait entendu parler de lui comme bâtard d'un démon. Ils avaient tout prévu pour le garder enfermé et l'utiliser au mieux. Ils avaient même pensé à avoir un otage pour être sûr qu'il leur obéisse. S'il n'était pas la victime, il aurait été amusé et surpris d'un si bon travail. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas un film, et s'il avait été confronté à des démons, il aurait mieux vécu l'enfermement. Après tous les démons n'étaient-ils pas le mal ?

 

Rin commençait à se sentir mal à force d'y penser alors qu'il ramassait les débris de verre et la pâte maintenant inutilisable. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il se coupa la paume qu'il refaisait de la pâte, mécaniquement. Cassant les œufs, versant la farine suivie du sucre. Il remuait le tout avant de verser le lait. Le sang gouttant partout pendant que la plaie se refermait. La table de travail allait avoir besoin d'un bon nettoyage, le démon pensa quelques secondes à tout nettoyer mais il avait besoin de cuisiner.

 

Il aurait bien fait autre chose pour se changer les idées mais pour la première fois de sa vie il ne voulait rien faire. Il aurait pu faire semblant de travailler en demandant de l'aide à Shiemi. Il aurait pu aussi accompagner Yukio pour donner sa version des faits maïs son courage ne l'aurait pas porté plus loin que leurs dortoirs et maintenant cuisiner l'aidait à faire quelque chose de normal malgré maintenant les tâches nettement visibles de sang.

 

Il soupira de bien-être quand Kuro vint se coller à lui. S'il n'arrivait pas à rester avec les autres, la solitude lui rappelait trop son enfermement pour le détendre. Le cait sith l'avoir bien compris et ne pouvait laisser son maître seul alors qu'il allait mal. Pour preuve Kurikara était posé négligemment sur une des tables, caché soigneusement sous sa veste comme si cacher le katana permettait à Rin d'aller mieux. Enfin peut-être que de ne plus le voir autant abîmé l'aidait à oublier comment il en était arrivé là.

 

\- Rin ?

\- Je vais bien. Ils disent que ce n'est pas de ma faute.

\- Ils ont raison. Rin, ce n'était pas de ta faute.

 

Rin ne répondit pas, se contentant de caresser la tête de son familier. Il attrapait les moules en forme de rennes qu'il avait oublié de ranger depuis Noël . Il étalait lentement la pâte, commençant a créer un vrai élevage de rennes en pâte sablée qu'il mettait un à un dans le four.

 

Son regard se tourna vers les plaques du four qu'il devait maintenant allumer pour le nappage et avant de pouvoir avancer la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit violemment le faisant sursauter. Rin regarda aussitôt le sol alors que son frère rentrait. Il releva peu après la tête, souriant sans que cela n'atteigne ses yeux après quelques secondes pour mettre le masque d'adolescent pas le moins du monde marqué à jamais et plein de doutes.

 

\- Je fais quelques biscuits. Pour vous remercier de m'avoir retrouvé.

\- C'est gentil Rin. Je te dépose les cours que tu as loupé sur ton bureau.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé.

\- Ton niveau va baisser sinon, essaye juste d'y jeter un coup d'oeil ce soir.

\- C'est un truc qui ne m'avait pas manqué. Je ferais de mon mieux ne t'en fais pas Yukio.

 

Son frère sourit, il s'était inquiété pour rien. Rin semblait bien, pensa-t-il sans remarquer les yeux bleus foncé briller étrangement n'y a pas même le sang cachait derrière le corps qui manquait de trembler.

 

\- Je ne serai pas là ce soir. Profite de mon absence pour te reposer.

\- D'accord.

 

Le jeune professeur sembla hésiter avant de souffler quelques mots et de disparaître derrière la porte.

 

\- Je ne serai pas joignable mais n'hésites pas à appeler les autres au moindre problème.

 

Rin sourit jusqu'au dernier moment avant de laisser ses larmes couler. La panique commençait à monter à l'idée d'être seul ce soir.

Cela serait-il comme quand il s'était réveillé, une chaîne autour du cou et sa peau lui brûlant atrocement ?

 

Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour se rendre compte qu'il était allongé sur un sol de pierre glacer. Plongé dans la cave sans lumière, dégoulinant d'eau bénite qui était à l'origine du sentiment de brûlure sur tout son corps qui le faisait gémir sans pouvoir s'en empêcher en même temps que de rendre ses muscles douloureux et engourdis. Une odeur de pourriture et de mort envahissaient son nez, le faisant vomir plus d'une fois sans qu'il n'arrive à donner à cette odeur un nom. Même le plus tordu des démons n'aurait pas pu trouver, pensa-t-il alors que les souvenirs remontaient.

 

Il ne sut combien de temps il avait été enfermé dans le noir, seul malgré ses cris et ses appels à l'aide avant que sa peur de blesser des humains disparaisse sous la panique et qu'il sorte ses flammes.

 

D'un seul coup la cave avait été éclairée d'une lueur bleue tandis que les flammes se déchaînaient contre les murs, griffant la pierre froide autour de Rin qui cédait complètement à la panique quand la soudaine lumière lui révéla l'absence de son katana et surtout les chaînes autour de lui et les corps en décomposition attachés à celle-ci. Certains avaient encore les marques de leurs tortures et d'autres des membres amputés et laissés sur le sol.

 

Rin se souvint de sa propre voix hurlant avant de se tarir en même temps que la chaleur autour de lui. Les corps réduits en cendres par son pouvoir alors que la fatigue et la peur le plongeaient dans un sommeil qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir pour ne pas être emmené là-haut.

 

Il faisait maintenant fondre du chocolat dans une casserole, la tête bien plus loin alors qu'il se préparait à décorer les sablés qui sortaient touts chauds du four. Il sentit le bol qu'il venait de sortir se fracasser à ses pieds avant de tomber au sol. L'envie de vomir était de retour, et Kuro courait vers lui, paniqué face à son regard absent.

 

Il fut sorti de la cave, par pour être libéré, mais pour plonger dans plusieurs enfers. Enchaîné, cou, pieds, mains dans le dos et escorté de plusieurs gardes. Ils allaient l'entraîner à faire le pourquoi de son enlèvement.

Rin avait détesté profondément Satan mais en ce moment c'était ces hommes qui lui donnaient envie de devenir plus fort pour les tuer. Et cette envie n'avait fait que grossir et même maintenant il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il souhaitait les faire souffrir ou s'il regrettait leurs meurtres de ses propres mains.

 

Il avait le choix. Il avait eu le choix le plus dur de sa vie. La vie de cet homme à ses pieds qui s'il avait bien compris la conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée avait vu une de leurs actions. Quelles actions ? Rin suspectait un autre enlèvement, vol ou pourquoi pas se débarrasser d'un cadavre. Cette organisation semblait bien mieux organisée qu'elle ne comportait de membres.

Ou plus loin, un de ces gardes menaçait de son arme une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. La mort braquée sur une enfant qui n'avait encore rien vu de la noirceur de l'Homme, Rin aurait préféré ne jamais voir ça.

 

Rin n'avait pas le choix , il n'avait que deux possibilités et même si aucune des deux ne lui semblait juste. Il espérait que l'homme quarantenaire ne lui en voudrait pas trop de préférer sauver l'enfant à lui. Il avait oublié ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Il souhaitait juste que Shiro et Yukio lui pardonnent un tel acte avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'un démon tuait des innocents et que c'était précisément ce qu'il venait de faire.

 

Il se souvenait du corps encore fumant alors qu'on replaçait son précieux katana loin de lui. Il n'avait pas osé regarder la petite fille alors qu'il cachait ses larmes en baissant la tête. Il n'avait même pas remarqué le coup sur le fourreau de son arme. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à la déception de ses proches.

Il n'égalerait jamais son frère, son père s'était sacrifié pour rien et sa place n'était sans doute pas auprès de tous ses amis après un tel acte. Il fut tiré et poussé rapidement dans son refuge à ses noirs pensées. L'obscurité de la cave fut seule témoin tandis que ses cris et ses larmes éclataient, sans que personne ne les entende.

 

\- Rin ?

 

Le démon ouvrit les yeux, se relevant difficilement alors qu'il observait la cuisine avant de sortir les sablés du four et de continuer la cuisine comme si rien ne s'était passé, sous le regard de son familier qui hésitait à appeler à l'aide ou à aller chercher quelqu'un qu'il savait aller s'occuper de son maître.

 

Finalement, il sauta sur la fenêtre pour courir le chercher alors que Rin mettait les cerises dans un nouveau bol et emportait la casserole de chocolat sur la table de travail.

Il tartina les petits biscuits de chocolat avant d'y déposer une cerise et de passer au prochain. On l'avait délivré deux jours après, mais c'était trop tard. Il resterait marqué à jamais de ces quelques jours. Et en bien comme en mal il allait changer, selon la personne qui lui prendrait la main et ça, Rin en avait conscience et refusait n'importe quelle présence a cause de ça. La main qu'on allait lui tendre lui montrerait le gris. Elle détruirait tout et on lui tournerait le dos quand d'autres bras s'ouvriraient.

 

Ses yeux se perdaient à nouveau dans le vide, il avait pensé à lui pendant plusieurs jours et s'était demandé s'il l'avait sauvé plus rapidement qu'eux. Peut-être que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'il était arrivé .

Pourtant il avait réussi à fuir.

 

Rin ne savait plus comment mais il avait réussi à briser ses chaînes et l'eau bénite ne le dérangeait plus vraiment. Mephisto lui avait dit que c'était normal pour un démon de sa force après s'être une première fois habitué au liquide sacré, et que ses pertes de mémoire venaient du traumatisme mais honnêtement Rin s'en moquait tant qu'il pouvait oublier au moins un peu et qu'il n'avait plus à être aussi faible face à l'eau bénite.

 

Il avait marché quelques longues minutes dans l'escalier avant d'arriver dans une grande salle, un salon sans doute. Il pouvait voir de la porte ouverte le hall d'entrée qui lui avait ouvert les portes de l'enfer. Mais il continua de marcher dans le manoir malgré la sortie à quelques pas. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la petite fille ici. Et il devait aussi récupérer Kurikara pour reprendre une apparence moins effrayante avec ses flammes qui venaient de tuer les deux gardes devant la cave. Comment il s'en rappelait ? il le savait à cause d'une partie de sa fureur apaisée.

 

Il grimaça quand il entendit du bruit, la douleur de l'eau bénite sur tout son corps rendant bien trop sensible ses oreilles, à moins que cela ne soit le temps passé dans le silence ?

Le jeune homme secouait la tête et s'approcha à pas de loup de la source du bruit. Sa queue se balançait au rythme de ses pas, laissant une trace noire sur les meubles qu'elle frôlait de sa flamme absolument incontrôlée. Rin s'arrêta net devant la porte, l'entrouvrant légèrement avant de porter ses mains à sa bouche pour taire son cri alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur.

 

Devant lui, dans la chambre qui semblait être celui d'un enfant, était attachée la fillette. Juste en face d'une tapisserie avec des licornes et princesses, la petite fille était enchaînée au lit, ses vêtements sur le sol et plusieurs hommes près d'elle et un que Rin ne voulait pas croire chevauchant l'enfant.

 

Rin reculait, des larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux alors qu'il voyait l'enfant d'une peine dix ans se faire violer. Comment on pouvait faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible ? Ce n'était qu'une enfant, elle n'avait rien fait et pourtant ces hommes la prenaient encore et encore.

Les humains ne devraient pas faire ça, ce n'était pas les démons qui devaient se comporter ainsi ? Et même là il n'avait jamais entendu parler de démons violeur d'enfants, par contre enfant, Shiro l'avait plusieurs fois mis en garde d'inconnus et maintenant il comprenait ce que craignait son père.

 

Des pédophiles.

 

Le jeune homme craqua quand il vit le regard de la jeune fille descendre vers lui, pleurant toutes ses larmes en lui murmurant de l'aide.

Il n'entendit pas son propre cri quand il se jeta sur les hommes. Il mordait et arrachait la chair tandis que les larmes brouillaient sa vue, il ne sentit pas ses griffes taillader les hommes qui hurlaient de douleur quand les flammes bleues dévoraient leurs corps. Qu'importe si la maison brûlait, la colère de Rin n'avait jamais égaler celle qu'il avait ressentie le jour de la mort de son père Shiro.

 

La petite fille était vite partie se cacher derrière le démon alors que le reste de la garde montait à l'étage. Rin les observait en grognant, concentré sur la jeune fille nue derrière lui qui pleurait en le remerciant alors que la chambre n'était plus qu'une salle dévastée par les flammes bleues et les cadavres.

 

Le reste était complètement fou, il était en train de fuir avec la petite fille quand la porte s'ouvrit sur ses amis. Il se stoppa net en voyant leurs yeux passer de la surprise à l'horreur en se posant sur lui puis tout aussi rapidement à la peur et il en était sûr d'en avoir vu reculer. Puis un coup de feu. La petite fille tomba à ses côtés dans un dernier cri de peur et de surprise.

 

Rin vit une mare de sang se former sous sa tête, colorant ses longs cheveux blonds alors qu'il poussait un cri d'horreur et se jetait sur l'homme qui avait tiré. Il ne sentit pas le coup de feu , l'égratignure saignante sur son bras quand une balle le percuta, il ne sentait que ses mains qui brisaient le cou entre ses doigts.

 

Rin sursauta quand il se sentit pleurer. Il regardait ses larmes chuter sur la table de travail alors qu'il posait son pinceau dans le chocolat. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience qu'il y pensait de nouveau. Disons plutôt qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose et c'était normal non ? il ne savait plus.

 

Il sursauta quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois il n'eut pas besoin de se forcer un sourire quand l'autre jeune homme entra , une sucette à la bouche et ses yeux ennuyés.

Il jeta un œil à la table couverte de sablés couverts de chocolat et de biscuits avant de porter son regard sur son petit frère qui ne bougeait pas, semblant lutter avec les larmes.

 

\- Ton chat est venu. Il paraît que tu n'arrives pas à passer à autre chose.

\- Je ... Je vais bien.

Le roi de la tête lui jeta un regard ennuyé , ne le croyant pas du tout, avant de s'approcher.

 

\- Ce n'était que des humains. Ils n'étaient même pas aussi innocents que tu veux le croire. Et pour cette petite fille. Elle t'a remercié, et tu as vengé sa mort.

\- Mais je ne serai jamais plus humain à leurs yeux. Je ne sais même plus qu'est-ce qui nous fait humain ou démon.

 

Amaimon se tut, l'encourageant à continuer alors qu'il piquait un biscuit encore chaud.

 

\- Je ne veux pas leur dire, mais là-bas j'ai douté et je doute de plus en plus . Ils ... je les ai vu faire des actes que même un démon ne ferait pas. Durant ces deux semaines je les ai détesté plus que Satan ou n'importe quel démon. Puis j'ai douté au bout de quelques jours et maintenant je ne différencie plus les deux. Yukio ne sera jamais fier de moi avec tout ce sang sur mes mains. Mon père, Shiro s'est sacrifié pour un démon qui ne le mérite pas. Et je n'ai même pas pu sauver une petite fille.

 

Amaimon le regardait, silencieux, avant de s'approcher, plaçant ses bras autour de son petit frère qui se montrait parfois franchement étrange à douter où à défendre des choses qui étaient pour lui évidentes.

Il l'éloigna du plan du travail, l'asseyant sur une des tables alors que Rin craquait enfin. Le nez dans le cou du prince, pleurant enfin vraiment depuis son retour. Rin se laissait aller , dans les bras d'une personne qui ne le jugerait pas.

 

\- On devrait te changer les idées.

 

Aussitôt, il prit le jeune étudiant dans ses bras, Rin accrocha ses jambes au torse de son frère, ses bras toujours accrochés au cou du roi de la terre. Il ne remarqua pas son demi-frère prendre la casserole de chocolat qui lui faisait envie et qu'il lui avait donné quelques idées pour faire oublier au fils de Satan cette histoire qui ne serait pas la dernière à vivre avec un pareil héritage et des humaines toujours plus fourbes et cruelles.

 

Amaimon déposa son petit frère sur son lit, arrachant ses habits alors que Rin rougissait en voyant le regard ennuyé du roi qui commençait à se noyer dans le noir du désir au fils que le vêtement quittait le corps de l'apprenti exorciste.

Il déposa un baiser dans le cou du démon aux flammes bleues, mordilla la peau pour y laissait une trace alors que les deux démons commençaient à réagir aux touchers chauds de l'autre.

 

Gémissant, Rin enroula sa queue sur la jambe de son frère, le renversant pour échanger les rôles avant que le roi de la terre arrive à retourner au-dessus du plus jeune.

 

Il l'avait fait une première fois , sans vraiment savoir comment. Rin était seul et déprimait. Amaimon était arrivé et au lieu de se battre il avait discuté et de fil en aiguille ils l'avaient fait. Le lendemain il avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé puis à peine trois jours plus tard le roi de la terre était revenue pour en réclamer plus.

Au début il le faisait une fois tous les deux jours, plus il avait trouvé un rythme plus calme. Dès que l'un avait besoin de l'autre ils le faisaient, une fois par semaine, ils sortaient quelque part et parlaient encore de sujets qui passaient de leur père à leurs envies et passions. Rin en restait toujours plus curieux, et parfois en réclamait plus.

 

Rin s'était mis à douter à partir de là déjà mais ce n'était que des questions. Maintenant il avait vu. Il commençait à réfléchir sur tout, à ne plus voir que le monde en blanc ou en noir. Pas qu'il le faisait avant, ou très peu, mais maintenant il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi les choses en étaient là, comment quelqu'un pouvait choisir une voie et pas une autre. Mais il y avait certaines exceptions.

 

Mais aujourd'hui il n'avait besoin que de réconfort. Rin avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour oublier, pour mieux comprendre et ne plus faire les mêmes erreurs.

Il plaqua son demi-frère sur le lit, attrapant les choses qu'il avait emmené avec lui pour s'amuser lui aussi.

D'habitude c'était son frère qui était au-dessus, mais là il voulut bouger et changer de position pour s'occuper d'une personne pour oublier son échec.

 

Il sourit et retira les vêtements du démon de la terre, arrachant presque certains. Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux, avant de porter un regard humide sur le chocolat chaud. Lentement il versa le chocolat sur le torse d'Amaimon qui se tendit avant de gémir quand la langue chaude de l'ébène vint lécher la peau recouverte de chocolat.

 

La langue s'attardait quelque peu sur les tétons déjà dressés, mordillant puis embrassant pour se faire pardonner avant de laisser sa langue glisser sur le reste du torse. Le démon gémit quand son jeune demi-frère arrivait à son membre, le contournant lentement avant de mordre sa hanche.

 

Il avait échoué. Il n'avait sauvé personne, il avait fait l'exact contraire.

 

Les doigts de Rin se baladaient sur le dos du roi de la terre alors qu'il léchait la plaie qui allait bientôt disparaitre. Ses ongles râpaient contre la peau qui s'ouvrait sur une trace de sang que le jeune demi-démon léchait aussitôt alors qu'il délaissait la morsure que se renfermait déjà.

 

Amaimon laissa échapper un cri quand il se retrouva ventre contre le matelas, Rin au-dessus de lui, mordillait ou griffait son dos entre deux baisers.

 

Il devait être un vrai démon. Ou un vrai être humain ? Il avait vu les deux détruire, mais quels camps étaient le bon après ça . Qui était le bien, et qui était le mal à combattre ?

 

Le démon mordit le cou d'Amaimon, laissant ses crocs blesser la chair de son aîné alors que sa queue attraper le membre du roi de la terre. Celui-ci réagit aussitôt à la sensation de friction du son érection, donnant à Rin l'envie de continuer pour tout oublier dans leurs cris et gémissements de plaisir.

 

Il se laissa renverser quand sa place changea en soumettre. Il était un peu calmé, au prix du dos en piètre état qui fera disparaître toute trace de leurs moments à leur réveil. Il laissa s'échapper quelques gémissements, lâchant le membre du démon tout en écartant ses jambes pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

Amaimon n'entendit pas plus pour profiter de l'invitation du fils de Satan, gémissant en cœur avec lui quand son membre pénétrait le plus jeune lentement.

 

Rin n'avait eu aucune préparation, mais la douleur disparaissait déjà pour le plaisir. Au fond de lui une voix lui murmurait qu'il ne méritait que ça, que plus de douleurs pour payer ses mains ensanglantées mais était cette sa conscience ou son par humain qui parlais ? Rin oublia bien vite ses questions quand un premier coup de hanche lui fit voir les étoiles, suivi de plusieurs autres de plus en plus rapides qui visaient presque à chaque fois cette partie de lui qui lui faisait voir les étoiles et oublier ses natures et questions.

 

Il sentait son drap se déchirer entre ses doigts alors qu'il ne prenait même pas conscience des petites flammes bleues entre ses doigts.

Réclamant plus, Rin se laissait complètement submerger par le désir. Plus rien à part les étoiles, leurs gémissements et cris de luxure qui devait lui faire toute oublier pour cette nuit. Le dortoir était rempli de gémissements et les deux garçons enchaînaient leurs quêtes d'oubli et de réconfort qui en aurait fait rougir plus d'un.

 

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se laissait tomber sur le lit, laissant Amaimon s'écrouler à côté de lui en ramenant la couverture sur leurs deux corps nue et sales mais comblés malgré quelques marques de dents ou d'ongles. Rin respirait rapidement, les muscles douloureux mais bien, vraiment bien.

Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes , rompus malgré un gout amer pour avoir un tel comportement.

 

Il sourit quand une main passa dans ses cheveux avant de sortir contre lui un torse dénudé. Il rit au son d'un soupir ennuyé avant de s'endormir entre les tissus sales et en partie déchirés qu'il allait devoir jeter avant le retour de son frère.

 

Les lèvres du roi de la terre s'étirèrent légèrement avant de rejoindre le demi-démon dans le sommeil, conscient qu'il n'arriverait à faire oublier à Rin toutes ses motivations en une seule fois malgré ceux qu'il avait vus mais le Vatican perdra tôt ou tard le fils de Satan à lui faire voir la vie en blanc ou noire pour leurs intérêts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci a Aquemi pour m'avoir corriger , c'est un ange !


End file.
